Barister Curtley
' Barrister Curtley' is the son of Jasper, and Margeary Curtley making him the Lord of House Curtley and a significant member of Braedin. Barrister Curtley has three siblings in the form of Varin, Johan, and Krevin Curtley of which his brother Krevin was killed in a duel with Lucius Malfoy following Lucius's sons murder of Krevin's children, his brother Johan is long rumored to be a strangly gay man but this is ignored by Barrister due to his high skill in military matters, while his sister Varin married into House Song and now lives inside Riverrun with her family. Barrister has been married twice with the first time being to Palina Curtley of whome died during a bout of illness but not before mothering three of his children in the form of Barrister II, Franken, and Mary Curtley of which Barrister II., is the heir to House Curtley and a wise young man for his young age, while his son Franken runs the mines that exist west of the town, and his daughter Mary is just coming of age to get married. His second wife is a young women the same age as his daughter Mary and she has already birthed him two children in the form of Alice, and Trevor Curtley. Barrister Curtley was born with a lot of pressure on his back as the oldest son of his father Jasper, and in this pressure he shined. He was a popular young man growing up, and at the age of sixteen he met Palina Curtley who would come to be the most beloved person in his life, and someone that he could never get enough. With Palina at his side he became even softer and more caring of other peoples conserns which helped his popularity even more. When his father died he was quickly named the Lord Braedin and he watched as during the early years of his rule his Lord changed from the kind and intelligent House Labeuof to the cruel and violent House Malfoy. Barrister followed the long path of his house and stayed out of such affairs, and he heavily became involved in the growth of the mining industry for his town west of Braedin. During the Invasion of Braedin by House Scott he stood alongside his family in the central throne room of his keep and waited for the invaders to come in and kill them all, but when they entered he was shocked when they said they had no intention of killing anyone. Following this he has come under the rule of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and he is fond of their rule as they do not intervene in Braedin affairs and ask little of House Curtley other then the taxes they require and resources. History Early History Barrister Curtley was born with a lot of pressure on his back as the oldest son of his father Jasper, and in this pressure he shined. He was a popular young man growing up, and at the age of sixteen he met Palina Curtley who would come to be the most beloved person in his life, and someone that he could never get enough. With Palina at his side he became even softer and more caring of other peoples conserns which helped his popularity even more. Lord of Braedin When his father died he was quickly named the Lord Braedin and he watched as during the early years of his rule his Lord changed from the kind and intelligent House Labeuof to the cruel and violent House Malfoy. Barrister followed the long path of his house and stayed out of such affairs, and he heavily became involved in the growth of the mining industry for his town west of Braedin. Alongside this he was a great distributer of power as he increased the importance of House Brodeen, and alongside this brought many people little importance into roles that their intelligence said they should be in. This kind of behavior grew his popularity in the town to levels that no leader in the history of Braedin had ever been close to achieving. Death of Palina Kingdom of Lucerne Following this he has come under the rule of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and he is fond of their rule as they do not intervene in Braedin affairs and ask little of House Curtley other then the taxes they require and resources. Family Members Relationships Category:House Curtley Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:Lord of Braedin Category:Patriarch